Saving Each Other
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: He saved her, she saves him. It's a debt repaid. (One-shot, Takumi x OC)


G.S.: Hi, this is GalaxyStar. Alright, look, I decided to put Hakuchou White on hold for now. Tsurugi was just starting to look like too arrogant of a character for me to work with, so I decided to rework Healer's personality to knock him down a few pegs. In the meantime, I might as well start a new story and I decided to do a few OC one-shots in Kamen Rider and maybe one or two in Super Sentai. Let's begin. (snaps fingers)

Disclaimers: I don't own Kamen Rider. All rights go to its respective owners.

 _-I AM A LINE BREAK-_

A young ravenette girl with blue eyes stared out at the ensuing fight that was happening. Watching the warriors with the different gears fight other Orphnochs was not uncommon for the child, but she did not want the others to kill each other. She wished for a peaceful union between the Orphnochs and humans. See, she was a half-human, half-Orphnoch hybrid, the first and only of her kind, created in the labs of Smart Brain to be a weapon, but she had escaped with the help of another. She never knew his name, she just remembered what type of Orphnoch he was: a wolf.

Once Kaixa knocked back the Orphnoch towards the girl, she jumped back in surprise as he hit the pillar she was hiding behind. She carefully stepped forward and peeked around the corner to see a bunch of fur and a wolfish face staring back at her. She yelped in surprise: This was the one who had saved her from the horrible lab!

Unfortunately for her, her small outburst had not gone unnoticed. Kaixa looked over at the pillar and leveled his blaster at the edge. "WHO'S THERE?!"

She jumped back slightly, not expecting to be caught so soon. Slowly she raised her hands and stepped out into full view. Moving to stand in front of the wolfman, she faced down the armored warrior. "Don't shoot. I'm not here to fight."

Behind her, Takumi reverted back to his human form and looked up at the person in front of him. His vision was blurry, but he could see a feminine figure standing in front of him. He tried to stay awake for a little longer, but due to his injuries, he passed out and slumped against the pillar.

Meanwhile, Kusaka, behind his helmet, got a good look at the unknown and calmed his stance slightly, but did not lower his weapon. "Who are you?"

"My name is Minami Koneko. I'm a hybrid of human and Orphnoch. This wolf Orphnoch is the one who rescued me from the lab where I was created." The girl revealed, holding up her hand and concentrating so that it flashed between a human hand and a grayish-white pawlike hand.

Kusaka stepped back in shock. He hadn't expected this to happen: A girl standing in front of the idiot who revealed his true nature to his friends and allies and she happened to be a hybrid being. He hadn't heard of Orphnochs having kids with humans. Then again, she _did_ say that she had been created in a lab, so that couldn't be helped.

Begrudgingly, he powered down and revealed his true face to the girl, who didn't look slightly surprised. He sighed, and then looked at the girl. "If you trust him enough, you can watch him. He gets out of line with you, I blast him."

Koneko smirked at him. "Oh, I'll keep him in line, trust me."

Kusaka gave off a grin back: He was beginning to like her attitude. He turned and walked over to his bike, slinging one leg over and kickstarting it. He drove off into the night and disappeared.

Koneko sighed and turned to her savior, only to find that he had changed into a young man with light brown hair and was wearing a white T-shirt that was dirtied up, jeans, and sneakers. His eyes were shut, meaning he had probably passed out from his injuries. She smiled gently and picked him up, holding him bridal style. She walked off herself, never noticing the figure in the Faiz armor watching her with a small smile hidden behind the helmet. "Take care of Inui-kun."

 _-I AM A LINE BREAK-_

Squeezing out the excess water, Koneko laid the washcloth over Takumi's forehead, sighing to herself. She had patched him up quite well, considering how extensive the injuries had been, and yet he still looked like he had a few injuries.

She had made sure to get his shirt off and scoured his torso for any bruises or scrapes before cleaning him off and wrapping up the few problem areas.

Shaking her head in resignation, she stood up to get some more ice for an ice pack. Suddenly, she felt her wrist being gripped hard. She spun around and saw he was completely awake, having just sat up when he grabbed her wrist. He looked to be quite confused, but she caught it and smiled gently. She sat down and gazed into his dark eyes, stroking his hair with her free hand. "You don't need to worry. You saved me once, and I just returned the favor last night." She shrugged knowingly. "It was the only way I could thank you for getting me out of that lab."

He blinked before it came back to him: The dark-haired girl with a set of eyes as blue as the sky, a young angel, wearing a white nightgown and wanting to escape her prison.

He released her before he nodded once. "You're welcome."

She got up and started busying herself with prepping a food tray for the two of them. She never noticed him get up and walk up behind her. "Do you, um, want anything to eat? Or drink?" She looked over her shoulder to see Takumi standing very close to her. She yelped in surprise and sent the tray flying.

Flustered, she went to pick everything up and Takumi got down on his knees to help her. As they picked the mess, their hands briefly brushed over each other and they felt some sort of spark kick in between the two of them. They looked at each other and turned slightly red in the face. He could hear her human heart starting to pound with anticipation, so he intertwined his fingers with hers. She took notice of this and looked up into his dark, handsome eyes. They seemed to be begging her to kiss him. She did so, throwing herself forwards and locking lips with her savior, one arm wrapped around his neck as she put her other hand on his bare chest. He moved one hand into her long, silky hair and his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly, she broke off the kiss, panting. "I-I'm not sure…we should be doing this."

"Why not?" He looked at her beseechingly.

"Um…don't you have someone else to worry about? I don't want to be rescuing any relationships." She looked down, her face burning bright red.

He tilted her head up to have her look at him again. "I think we're even in the rescuing department. What more is there to worry about?"

She swallowed hard, but as she started to speak, he took that as an opportunity to give her another deep kiss, his tongue entering her mouth this time. She moaned in delight as his hand moved under her shirt, up her back, and towards her chest. Together, they fell to the floor with him on top. He moved his hand to her breast and squeezed her nipple gently. Letting out a strained gasp, she lifted her legs and locked around his waist. She went into an arch as he moved his lips down to her neck, peppering it with kisses and sliding his tongue around to catch any sweat that was there.

Slowly, he pulled back and unclasped her bra underneath her shirt before he pulled the shirt up and removed the two clothing items, leaving her torso bare and her breasts showing. He moved his head down to one breast, kissing and gently biting the erect nipple. She groaned happily, her nerves stimulated beyond belief and his silent moans of excitement made her want to be on top.

As he looked up at her again, she pushed him off and they stood up together. She gave him a quick kiss before she pushed him on to the bed and clambered on top of him, continuing their make out session with a deep kiss and their tongues played tag. Her hands held his shoulders down as he moved his hands to her waist and held her up. Their bare, sweaty skin made contact as they moved in unison, both of them letting out muffled noises of pleasure as they slid back and forth on each other.

That night, the two of them slept together in her bed with only their top halves naked.

 _-I AM A LINE BREAK-_

G.S.: Okay, that's the first of many one-shots to come! Hope you guys like it! (salutes) I'm GalaxyStar, thanks for stopping by.


End file.
